


Don’t Tell Mark

by PrincessMeganFire



Series: RENT Classification au [2]
Category: Rent (2005)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Little Roger, Non-Sexual Age Play, based on tumblr prompt, hurt Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Roger doesn’t want Mark to find out about him being a little.Prompt:Character A slips and does something they exclusively do in headspace in front of B.A: RogerB: Mark
Relationships: Mark Cohen & Roger Davis
Series: RENT Classification au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710820
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Don’t Tell Mark

It wasn’t Rogers day, really. Sure, nothing absolutely bad had happened, but he kept feeling this nagging feeling in his gut that wouldn’t go away, so he’d been on edge since about 10am. 

He couldn’t help but think that maybe he’d gone too long without a certain...special time of his. A certain special time Mark didn’t know about, and for some great unknown reason, it was raining today, so Mark wasn’t out filming. Just perfect.

It was certain things that made Roger falter, maybe the noise of a bird (“Ooh, I love birds! So cute!”) or the smell of coffee (“Ugh, why do grown-ups drink that stuff?” or even the sight of something bright or colourful, not that there was much of it (“Pretty colours! I want to play with that!”). He was sure Mark was getting suspicious as the day went on, more than once he’d accused Roger of being or acting weird. He couldn’t help it, he knew he was going to screw up at some point, he just tried to delay it as much as possible. 

By around 2 o’clock, Roger could feel himself slipping. In the rush to get to his room, lock the door, and refuse to talk to Mark for the next week, he tripped, slamming right down onto the wall.

“Roger!” Mark called, rushing over, helping him sit up straight. “What the hell was that?! Why are you running in the loft?!” Mark probably didn’t mean for it to come out so angry, but with Roger in his current state, he couldn’t help but feel the anger and annoyance drifting over to him, blaming and accusing him. And so he did something incredibly rare, for Roger, anyway. He cried.

At first it was just glassy eyes, but then came the small quivers, slow and silent tears, slight shakes, but eventually out came the full on sobbing. Mark stared at his friend in surprise, this he didn’t see coming.

“Come on, Roger, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry, let’s just get you up to the couch, yeah?” He wasn’t really sure what was going on, but still dragged Roger to his feet, slung one of his friends arms around his shoulders, and helped him down to the couch. Roger continued to cry on their way there, and curled in on himself as soon as he sat down, pulling his hoodie over his knees and resting his head atop of them. Mark didn’t know what to do.

“Roger?” He asked cautiously, not wanting to scare his friend. Something was up, and he was going to find out what. Roger refused to look at him, refused to look at anything. One wrong move and Mark would know - Mark couldn’t know. It wasn’t fair on Mark to drag him into this, and it wasn’t fair on himself to make himself live through the embarrassment, so a secret it would stay. 

Mark took a seat next to his friend, patted his knees. “You ok?” He asked as the tears died down. Roger nodded, still not lifting his head. The motion was barely even there, but Mark still understood what Roger was trying to say. “You gonna explain yourself or...” Mark fiddled with his hands. He was an awkward person in general, but an awkward person in a awkward situation? He was beginning to feel really out of place. 

Roger shook his head, slowly lifting it up to see if Mark was still staring at him. He’d nearly fully dropped, and he didn’t want to be around Mark once he had fully dropped. Unfortunately, Mark was still there, still staring, still looking like he wouldn’t budge until he got answers. Roger wasn’t going to give him any answers.

“Go away.” He muttered softly, head back on his knees, trying to keep his voice even and more like his ordinary voice rather than his higher, more lispy, young-sounding little voice. Still, he was pretty sure that Mark caught a bit of the tension in his words, and could probably hear that the way he spoke was a bit off.

“Roger, that’s a bit childish, don’t you think? I’m just trying to help you here, man.” Mark said, ducking to try and reach Rogers eyes.

“NO HELP!” Roger screamed, head flinging up, the waterworks starting again. This time, he knew Mark had heard his little voice, he hadn’t even tried to hide it.

He’d fully dropped.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. It’s ok.” Mark tried, moving closer to Roger. He thought he knew what was going on here now, but it wasn’t like talking to Roger now whilst he was in his current state was going to get either of them anywhere. Instead, he simply pulled Roger forward and into a hug, stroking the back of his hair as Rogers arms flew around his neck. “Just tell me what you want.” Mark muttered, holding onto Roger tightly.

“I don’t wanna hide no more.” Roger whimpered, head tucked under Marks chin, words muffled by his shirt. “Don’t wanna hide what?” Mark prompted. “I wanna be me, me, me! Like Angel! Angel doesn’t care, she does what she wants. I wants to do what I wants, and I wanna be little!” Roger replied, moving backwards slightly so he could look at Marks face, though still in the older mans hold. “Then don’t hide, I can help you sometimes Roger, you know that. You can come to me with anything and I’ll listen, we’re buddies, right?” He held his hand up for a high-five. Roger giggled and slammed his hand down on Marks. “Yeah.”

Mark pulled Roger off the couch and onto the floor, looking right into his eyes with a grin. “Ok then, how old are you?” Roger held four fingers up, grinning whilst biting his lower lip. “Four!” He exclaimed, laughing afterwards slightly. Mark smiled at him and leant forwards. “That’s a big number, isn’t it?” Roger nodded, biting his nails slightly, but there was still a big smile in his face. “Well then, let’s have some fun, little one.”


End file.
